


Loving on Leader

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABO dynamics, Aftercare, Alpha!Thace, Anal Sex, Beta!Antok, Beta!Kolivan, Cunnlingus, Fingering, M/M, Multi, Omega!Regris, Omega!Ulaz, Oral Sex, Rimming, Safe signals, blowjob, consensual stuck in the wall sex, grouo sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 18:13:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18255212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: Kolivan gets so much needed love from his Blades.





	Loving on Leader

**Author's Note:**

> I have been wanting to write stuff like this for Kolivan for a while.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy and hasn’t been beta read. Enjoy!

It was his turn this week.

A quiet sigh leaves him as he enters the room where the holes were open in the wall: One big one for his ass and cock to slip through, two above it where his hands would be secured in, and two below for his ankles. Attached to it was a padded beam for him to lean on so he wouldn't strain his limbs.

The blades had started this routine so that there was a source of stress relief for those who overwork themselves both for the ones fucking the person chosen and the ones willingly taking it. The results were very rewarding as their members were more relaxed on base after these weekly sessions.

It had been such a while since Kolivan had gotten a turn.

He pealed off his suit, giving a small groan when he feels the cool air on his skin and matted fur. A happy purr leaves him as he allowed his body to just breathe as he moves to quietly get into position. He picks up lubricant and slowly spurts some on to his fingers to quietly prep himself.

He know how impatient some of his Blades can be so he wants to be ready for them since a lot of them seemed very eager to have him. It made him smile and purr in anticipation as he slide his hands down to begin rubbing between his thighs. His cock was twitching softly as it starts to slowly harden while he works his slickened fingers in and out of both his slit and his ass. A mewl escapes him as he relishes in the careful stretch of his two holes as his ears lower in pleasure.

A blush started to form on his face as he bites his bottom lip. Slowly he added a their finger inside each hole while beginning to roll his hips into tne pleasant heat.

There's a quiet tap from outside the wall, indicating someone was waiting and ready for him.

Kolivan blinked a moment before slipping his fingers out so he can go and set himself up. A shiver ran up his spine as he slips his hands and then his feet in before careully pushing his hips out so whoever was there had access to his prepped slit, ass and his cock.

He can hear footsteps before he feels hands carefully grip his buttocks and slowly knead their fingers into the soft cheeks.

...

Antok hummed at the crowd that gathered at the usual spot.

Some of their members were completelt naked, others only semi clothed and a few who only have the zippers of their suits opem sp their lengths were ready.

The large blade rumbled softly. He had been a little late since he had papers to complete and he had wanted to make sure others got a turn as he carefully undoes his own zipper. He purrs when he can hear the familiair slapping sound from where he can see one of his fellows fucking their Leader.

He won't lie; he had been very much looking forwards to Kolivan's turn for the past few weeks.

He can see Kolivan's hands shaking slightly as his gorgeous ass is fucked. Between the two hand holds was a sign that read;

_Open hands=Go Ahead_

_Scratching the wall= More_

_Finger snap=Slow down_

_Smacking Wall= Stop/No More_

The sign had been requested by Ulaz to that the reciever of pleasure would have a way of communication since it was hard to hear anyone on the other side. That way both sides of the wall were beinf safe.

Speaking of which, Antok shivers when he sees Ulaz squat down and lightly rubs over the slick folds. There was cum already dribbling out from the first members who had arrived before them. Carefully the doctor leans in to lap at the folds, purring as Kolivan's hips buck harshly. A quiet chuckle leaves him before Ulaz firmly licks over the clit.

Regris moved in, completely naked as his tail swishes back and forth. Ulaz purred and lightly stroked down Regris' back before slipping his hand between Regris' thighs.

The younger blade moans quietly as he takes Kolivan's hard cock and lightly licks along the length. It twitches along his tongue as fresh precum drips on to the floor.

When the one fucking Kolivan's ass releases inside him, he pulls out with some of his cum dripping out from the twitching hole before Thace walks over. The Alpha knees behind Ulaz first, giving him a soft nuzzle before slipping his cock inside the doctor eith ease. Once fullt seated he purrs softly.

"Stars Kolivan...You look so good..." Thace licks his lips as he leaned in and buries his face between Kolivan's ass cheeks.

Regris shivers and arches as he moves so he can take Kolivan in his mouth. He laps at the tip of that cock and shivers as Ulaz's fingers slip into his aching, scaled folds and his clits hard.

"Mmm...his cock is good too~" Regris began to take more of it into his mouth.

Antok chuckled quietly as he approaches the three; tell eating out their leader and one sucking him off.

Thace moans as he starts to tongue fuck that hole while fucking Ulaz. He moans loudly as Ulaz slurps around the folds before sucking hard on the clit with a moan.

Kolivan's toes could be seen curling as he digs his claws into the wall. Those hips buck to try and get the three to continue and ruin him, a mix of slick and cum staining their face as his cock pulses on the edge of orgasm. A muffled cry can be heard on the other side as the three start to grow more vigorous. Thace increased his thrusrs as Ulaz finger fucks Regris harder, the young blade moaning and bucking.

Ulaz suddenly pulls back and gasps when Thace stills inside of him and fills the doctor's slit. Almost simultaneously Regris cums around fhose fingers and pulls off Kolivan's weeping member. He gasps and shakes as his tail swishes across the ground before Ulaz helps him mouth.

Thace gives another affection lick before he slowly moves away, the two omegas following him.

He looks ar Antok and smiles with cum on his chin and his voice breathless, "He's all yours big guy."

...

Kolivan was shaking on the other side of the wall.

He had his head bowed and his slit was aching from those different sensations assaulting him and what was worse he didn't even get to cum this time. A quiet gasp leaves him when he feels large hands gently hold his hips and lightly bknead over the fingerprint bruises on his hips before he feels it.

The familiar bulbous tip of his lover's cock. His mate's cock.

He purrs weakly and blushes as he feels it prod at his slit gently. He could feel the soft scales that align the underside that start under fhe tip and go down to the base. It slips in with ease thanks to the others fucking him loose enough for him. It elicits a soft whimper when he almost cums right there and feels the familiar ridges slide over the slick walls.

He can feel the cum of the other blades seeping out around Antok's cock and down his legs as he almost punctures the walls with his claws. The pace is rough as he now thunk's his head against the support beam and give a deep, guttural moan.

"Ghh...nnngh...mmm...!" drool dribbles down his chin as he rolls his eyes back and clenches weakly around the length.

Those large hands suddenly close over his from the other aide, intertwining their fingers. There's sounds from the ofher side that was definitely Antok moaning. He feels the heat tightening within his abdomen as his cock begins to seep more precum.

He doesn't realize he's cumming as his visiom blanks out and he arches hard at the spike of unbridled pleasure. He barely feels Antok cumming inside him as his own cock relesed a powerful stream of cum.

It feels like the orgasm lasts a lifetime before he slumps down. He pants softly and mewls quietly when one lf his hands slides out and is limp beside him. He shakily pats the wall with his other hand before letting it slide out too.

He is passed out before he feels his mate sliding out of him.

...

When he wakes up he finds himself wrapped in blankets.

Warm, familiar blankets as he is lying against a familiar warm chest. A familiar arm is wrapped around him as water is gently held to his mouth.

"Drink."

He doesn't argue as he opens his mouth to sip a moment before he snuggles down a bit. Stars he was so warm and sore right now and even after being out cold he still felt sleepy.

"..You ok?"

He nods sleepily as be cuddles closer, "Mhm.."

A purr sounds from the warm chest his bead is on before he feels a kiss to the top of it.

"You did so good love..." Antok smiles as he lays back with him, "I think everyone will be especially eager next time.."

He just purrs sleepily and basks in the familiar warmth and love that his mate gives hjm before he nods off to sleep.

If he had been coherent enough he would have vigorously been excited about next time.


End file.
